The Complete Guide to Caesar's Legion
coming soon There's a sincere distinction to be made between commanding the legion and being apart of it, this guide will be wrote from the perspective of a centurion. However literally anyone else playing legion can follow these simple steps, and ensure their centurion is reading this guide. As anything other than a Veteran Decanus or Centurion, your only value as a person is your ability to contribute combat superiority and resource acquisition to the garrison as a whole. This means you need to do the following things: * DO NOT LEAVE THE CAMP BY YOURSELF. DO NOT BE BY YOURSELF ANYWHERE. ALWAYS TAKE ANOTHER PERSON. * DO NOT HAVE YOUR RADIO OFF, OR NOT HAVE A RADIO ON YOU, OR HAVE IT SET TO THE WRONG FREQUENCY * DO NOT KILL ANYONE WHO WANDERS INTO THE CAMP WHO ISN'T TRYING TO KILL YOU, PEOPLE ARE USEFUL * DO NOT TAKE ONLY MELEE WEAPONS OR SPEARS, HAVE A FUCKING GUN ON YOU AND AMMUNITION FOR THAT GUN AT ALL TIMES. * DO NOT RUN OUT OF HEALING POWDER, ALWAYS HAVE AT LEAST TWO ON YOU AT ALL TIMES. * DO NOT TAKE YOUR TIME WHEN A CENTURION OR DECAN TELLS YOU TO GO SOMEWHERE OR TO MOVE TO WHERE THE TROOPS ARE FORMING. TIME IS IMPORTANT. * DO NOT TAKE YOUR TIME WHEN RESPONDING TO RADIO HAILS OR RADIO CHECKS. RESPOND WITH YOUR POSITION AND WHAT YOU ARE DOING. THIS IS VITAL TO MANAGING THE GARRISON AS A WHOLE AND YOUR CENTURION NEEDS THIS INFORMATION * DO NOT FIGHT OTHER LEGION FOR POSITIONS, THE IDEA THAT COMBAT DETERMINES LEADERSHIP IS FUCKING STUPID AND YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD FOR THINKING ITS OKAY Steps for Success At round start, these things need to be accomplished. THE VERY FIRST THING YOU SHOULD DO IS TELL, LITERALLY EVERYONE, WHAT YOUR RADIO FREQUENCY IS. AND MAKE ''FUCKING SURE ''EVERYONE IN THE CAMP HAS A RADIO AND IS ON THAT FREQUENCY. COMMUNICATION IS HOW YOU WIN AI private, on 144.7 is a somewhat decent first pick, as normally people don't bother checking it to listen into your communications, and when someone is standing next to you and hears the radio, it doesnt tell them the frequency unless they already know it, it just says Private John Oxford says, "blahblah" as opposed to 145.3 John Oxford says, "oh fuck they know my frequency" After you do that, the following checklist of things need to be completed before the 15 minute mark. You can either do these yourself or have someone else in the legion do it. * Torches need to be lit * Explosive Barrels need to be dragged to a area where them exploding wont damage infastructure, ideally directly behind the arena in the center of camp * All the trees need to be chopped down, there's around 3 on the right and left side of the walls on the outside of the base and 3 on the inside of the camp, this nets you around 250 wood once its processed into planks * Fortifications need to be built. Realistically there's only two areas to fortify, that being the actual entrance of the base all the way at the front, and the tunnel that connects the inner base to the outside. There's countless ways to fortify it, but tight, cramped corners work best for the legion where several people can hit one tile at once, where the attackers who will primarily make use of ranged weapons, will only be able to shoot one tile at once. Making wooden tables and then putting wooden barricades on top of them tends to be the most efficient use of wood fortifications. When you make doors, be sure to lock them. Assign one person to be a gate guard when you do this and have them stay inside the fortifications to open the doors from the inside. * In regards to followers, unless you have competent static-named followers who you remember are capable of doing both without supervision. Order them to focus on either growing broc flower and xander root to make powder, or to cook all the food present. The easiest way to make a decent chunk of food without requiring the followers to stop what their doing, is to grab a bucket and the two flour bags at the top of the kitchen, and mix 15 units of water with 15 units of flour to make a doughball. Theres 60 units of flour in the two bags combined, so this is enough to make four loaves of bread. Use the doughballs on help intent on the lit potbelly stove to cook them, then put them on the counter and cut them with the knife to make them into bread slices. from then you can put quite literally anything edible on them, which will make them longer lasting and more nutritious. Once the start of the round tasks are completed Theres a sincere distinction to be made between commanding the legion and being apart of it, this guide will be wrote from the perspective of a centurion. Category:Guides Category:Legion